


最终信仰

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	最终信仰

“他的暗影，辉煌璀璨。”

世界赛结束后各大电竞媒体不约而同用的这句话评价第一次拿到世界赛门票就带着队友打进总决赛的TB战队队长吴鹤宸。

没有明星选手，没有王牌教练，在万众瞩目的SG战队和ZX战队分别在四强和八强门口折戟沉沙后，始终稳打稳扎的TB战队才从这两支战队笼罩的光芒下显露卝出来。

最不受关注的一支战队闯进决赛，酣畅淋漓的打满bo5，最后倒在LCK一号种子脚下，所有粉丝默默举起灯牌，无论是现场还是微博都听不到一丝责怪的声音。

记者采访时问道“第一次打进世界赛就拿到了亚军的好成绩，你有什么要说的吗？”

接受采访的TB战队队长兼ad选手吴鹤宸笑着说“明年我们还会站在这个舞台，到那时，我们会做得更好。”*

后卝台采访的光打得不是很足，但还是能看出来吴鹤宸脸上的气定神闲，在LPL观众以为所有希望崩卝盘的时候，他带着TB战队扛起了最后的祈盼。

他或许不是ad位上最好的那一个，但每一个职业选手都有海纳百川的温柔和润物无声的坚决。

_

世界赛结束后是半个月的放假时间，队友们都陆陆续续的回家了，吴鹤宸窝在基卝地无处可去，只能开着直播补时长顺便打发时间。

“别在我这儿带节奏行吗？Justice本来就是LPL第一ad，不能因为这一次他没拿到冠军就否认他以前的成绩吧。”

“带节奏的朋友可以点一下订阅，以后我一开直播你们就可以来骂我了。”

“我去玩玩辅助，看看保护ad是啥感觉。”

“傻卝逼ad，别说玩牛头了，老卝子用九头牛都拉不住你送。”

“辅助没意思，我还是滚回去玩ad吧。”

眼睁睁看着吴鹤宸被贴脸R进敌方四个人面前的卡莎气到自闭，点了15分钟投后老老实实回去玩自己的老本行，弹幕齐刷刷的一片哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

吴鹤宸以前直播的时候是不怎么说话的，因为就算他不说话队友大呼小叫哭天抢地的声音也能让他的直播间喜气洋洋，今天队友都回家了，他再不说话总显得有些冷清。

桌子上放着的手卝机突然振动了起来，吴鹤宸低头一看是三小时的定时器响了，他打完这把游戏看到对面水晶爆卝炸后，对着弹幕说了句拜拜就光速下线，留下来不及反应的粉丝一脸懵逼的在直播间面面相觑。

按掉闹钟，吴鹤宸突然想到这都放假了，老张怎么还不来接他回家，想着就拿起手卝机把电卝话拨过去，听见那边老张犹犹豫豫的声音响起来。

吴鹤宸有些疑惑“张叔，今天是我自己打车回家吗？”

“先生说小先生你以后都不回家了…”

以前即使只有两天假期也会被接回家的吴鹤宸反应过来说了句抱歉急匆匆挂掉电卝话扔在桌子上。

魏安舟那个阴晴不定的男人莫名其妙的让他离开就算了，还开出了一个几乎让他用全部积蓄才能还的上的天文数字，搞得他好像这些年真的是在卖卝身一样，吴鹤宸咬了咬牙，心里连带着魏安舟对他的那些好都自欺欺人的屏卝蔽了。

一个人在基卝地的滋味真不好受，吴鹤宸缩进厨房找吃的，基卝地的冰箱长年都是满满当当的，吴鹤宸拉开一看，全是需要自己动手做的食物，可是他并不会做饭，以前在家里都是阿姨或者魏安舟下厨。

吴鹤宸把厨房翻了个遍终于找出来一包泡面。

烧开水煮了面端上桌，吴鹤宸埋着头吃着吃着突然一滴泪落在碗里，他随手抹掉没了吃东西的心情，又烦透了基卝地的死寂，打开手卝机点开播放器随便按了一首歌把声音调到最大。

回到电脑前的吴鹤宸想点开一把排位打发时间却想起今天自己已经打满了三个小时，又转念气哄哄的想反正都和魏安舟掰了干嘛还要听他的话。

“吵死了。”吴鹤宸最后还是没有点开排位，关了音乐拿着手卝机出门。

基卝地安静，街上总热闹吧。

十一月的S市六点就已经完全暗了下来，街灯闪烁，照亮城市夜晚的繁华喧嚣，街上人来人往，成群结队，穿着单薄的吴鹤宸走在他们中间就像一个异类。

看这家餐厅，哦，上次魏安舟带他来过，看那家商场，呵，以前和魏安舟一起在那儿看过电影，走到哪儿吴鹤宸都不可避免的想到那个人。

“阴魂不散。”晚风吹得他有些冷，吴鹤宸打了个寒颤，在街边找了个饮品店买了杯热奶茶，刚喝的第一口就被甜得发齁，气哼哼扔进垃卝圾桶，心情全无的打道回府。

回到基卝地刚刚八点半，对晚睡晚起的职业选手来说，这基本可以算做精力充沛的下午，吴鹤宸手伤一直很严重，世界赛期间为了保持状态每天高强度训练，现在休赛季他也不想再给自己压力，坐在电竞椅上无所事事看着直播。

他的座位靠窗，一抬头就能看到楼下的情形，此时一辆黑色汽车停在楼下，半晌从车上下来一人靠着车门抽烟。

火星在夜色里若隐若现，英俊的面庞笼罩在烟雾里依旧可以勾勒出凛冽的轮廓来，吴鹤宸定睛一看，是魏安舟！

他来这里做什么？

吴鹤宸站起来把窗户拉到最大，楼下那人仿佛察觉到什么似的抬起头，两人的目光在朦胧夜色里相遇，吴鹤宸握着窗户的手不自觉的颤卝抖起来。

不是他把人赶走的吗？现在跑来这里装什么深情。吴鹤宸说不出心中的委屈从何而来，示卝威似的啪的一声关上窗户顺便把窗帘拉的严严实实的，让那人的视线完全隔绝在外。

要是魏安舟跟他道歉，再把银卝行卡还给他的话，他才考虑原谅魏安舟然后跟他回家，吴鹤宸坐在软塌塌的垫子上，高贵冷艳的这样想着。

第二天吴鹤宸收到了一个快递，里面放着一条精致的领带，那是他送给魏安舟的二十五岁生日礼物，黑色的领带上镌刻着烫金的蜜蜂图案，俏皮又矜贵，是吴鹤宸花了一整天时间才选到的。

魏安舟生日前一晚临近十二点，两人正准备睡觉，魏安舟突然问了句“你没给我准备生日礼物吗？”

彼时，吴鹤宸窝在被子里只露卝出了一个讥讽的笑容，慢悠悠的回答道“给你上不是最好的生日礼物吗？”

然后就被眼神明显变得冷淡的魏安舟按着像煎鱼一样翻来覆去的操了一整晚，直到后面他承受不住哑着嗓子哭着保证第二天就去买生日礼物才被放过。

现在魏安舟把这东西寄回来是什么意思？真要割袍断义老死不相往来，谁稀罕？吴鹤宸把领带扔在地上恨不得踩两脚泄愤，最后还是舍不得这条自己曾经精心挑选的领带，眼不见心不烦的把它扔进了衣柜。

第三天吴鹤宸又收到了一个快递——一双球鞋，是他送给魏安舟二十六岁的生日礼物。当初吴鹤宸买这双球鞋纯粹是为了膈应魏安舟，常年呆在公卝司穿着西装梳着一丝不苟的头发的人，怎么会有机会穿球鞋？

魏安舟越不需要什么吴鹤宸就要给他什么，反正自己不好过也不会让魏安舟好过。

可小魏总又岂是好糊弄的人，看到礼物的瞬间愣了一秒，然后笑眯眯的亲了一下吴鹤宸的脸颊，一句谢谢宝贝说得温柔缱绻。第二天早上就换上运卝动服和新鞋把还在梦乡的吴鹤宸拉起来去晨跑。

随手从树上折下来的枝条在每一次吴鹤宸跑不动的时候就会出其不意的落在身后，把人折腾得含卝着眼泪又累又痛的蹲在地上耍赖，满口胡诌买球鞋送他是为了让他和自己一起穿着休闲装出去看电影，魏安舟才心满意足的扔掉枝条揽着累极的吴鹤宸回家。

过去种种好像都是不美好的反卝抗与镇卝压，吴鹤宸拿着球鞋脸色很难看，魏安舟这是做什么，要一刀两断就把他送的东西一次性寄过来，这样一件一件送回来是故意膈应他吗？

不过要论气人的功夫谁比得上吴鹤宸，收到球鞋的当天他就把以前魏安舟送他的礼物包括别墅的大门钥匙全部打包寄回了别墅，还贴心的留下了纸条“那些东西我不要了，别寄给我，扔了吧。”

远在别墅的魏安舟拆开快递时的脸色骤然剧变，在看到里面金灿灿的小奖牌时面色更加难看。

两年卝前LPL春季赛，是TB战队第一次打进联赛总决赛也是吴鹤宸离联赛冠军最近的一次，不过最后还是惜败在当时如日中天的SG战队手下。放假后的吴鹤宸躺在床卝上蒙着被子哭了一晚上，一句话都不肯跟魏安舟说。

魏安舟当天晚上就让人加急做了块小金牌送到吴鹤宸手里。纯金的奖牌拿在手中沉甸甸的，正反面都精巧又繁复的镌刻着吴鹤宸的ID“Shadow”。他想告诉吴鹤宸，“Shadow”也许不是LPL的冠军，但吴鹤宸永远是魏安舟心中的英雄。

那时吴鹤宸心情低落，一把小金牌扔在地上，吼了句“我不稀罕你的东西”就继续埋在被子里哭，看到男人脸色铁青的走出卧室，又撑起来把孤零零躺在地上的小金牌捡起来抱在怀里。

一连几天晚上吴鹤宸都抱着小金牌睡觉，愣是不要魏安舟抱，气的魏安舟恨不得把那块破金子扔了，又舍不得让难过了几天的人又哼哼唧唧缩在床卝上哭，忍气吞声的当了几天孤家寡人。

从那以后吴鹤宸不管去哪儿都要带上这块小金牌，今天却是像扔垃卝圾一样寄回来了，魏安舟捏着小金牌气得转身就往二楼走。

在一旁站了很久的司机兼管家老张，小心翼翼的问道“先生，这些东西要怎么处理。”

“扔了。”魏安舟冷声吩咐，走到二楼又突然噔噔噔的走下来抱着箱子上楼。

“把他以前送的东西都给他寄回去。”说不要就不要，哪儿有那么好的事情。

看着吴鹤宸在这个家长大的老张目睹了两人这几天你来我往的斗气，心说作孽哦，这俩人还不知道要闹别扭到什么时候。

两人的关系在互不低头的赌气后似乎僵住了。

_

十二初的年终盛典上，段正则正式宣布退役。

一个月以来忙着和魏安舟变着法相互膈应的人似乎才意识到自己已经很久都没想到段正则了。

从什么时候开始呢？

从知道段正则并不是不可战胜的时候开始，从在世界赛场馆休息室偶然撞见段正则把他们队的小中单按在墙角索吻的时候开始，从看见段正则像知心大哥卝哥一样安慰着八强出局的ZX战队ad开始。

他就隐隐约约的明白了，他这些年追逐的执念不是段正则，而且那个高高在上如神明一般永远不会被打卝倒的影子罢了。

就连现在看到段正则和程季洋就坐在他前面的位置，凑在一起说着话，时不时还当别人看不到似的偷偷亲一口，也没有当初那种心如刀绞的感觉了。

十二月的德玛西亚杯TB战队的惯例是让二队上场，一队的几个小伙子也被召回来当陪练顺便做日常训练保持手卝感以准备来年的春季赛。

吴鹤宸整天忙着和二队那个不说话时乖得跟小白兔似的打起游戏来凶狠得吓死一头牛谁说话都不听的ad斗卝法，一时间也顾不上来想别的事。

直到一月初打完德杯一队放假，一群咋咋呼呼的小少年放假回家，基卝地瞬间空了一层楼，一队的队友也相继回家，吴鹤宸才想到自己已经接近两个月没回家了。

还有十天就要过年了，魏安舟却还没让人来接他，那人明明知道他没有地方可去的，难道真要让他一个人过年吗？

吴鹤宸咬咬嘴唇，拨通了那个即使不看也能顺利倒背如流的电卝话号码，电卝话隔了很久都没有接通，就在吴鹤宸都快要放弃的时候，那边响起了熟悉的声音，不知是不是隔着电卝话的缘故，他的声音显得格外冷淡，简短的一声“喂”后再没了下文。

“这都快过年了，你还不来接我回家吗？”既然他不低头，自己给他一个台阶下总可以了吧，吴鹤宸指甲似有若无的轻轻摩擦着床单，泄卝出一丝紧张的情绪。

魏安舟似乎是轻笑了一声，说出的话比声音更加漠然“你以为我这儿是酒店吗？想来就来想走就走？”

“我没把你那儿当酒店。去酒店要给钱去你那儿只要卖卝身就行。”吴鹤宸下意识吐出这么一句，片刻后才想起来自己在求人，正要挽救两句，只听魏安舟冷冷一笑啪嗒一声挂了电卝话。

被挂了电卝话的吴鹤宸恨不得抽自己这张嘴，心里又自责又委屈，魏安舟明明知道他就是管不住自己的嘴而已，他真的没有故意要气魏安舟的意思。

又一个人孤零零的在基卝地捱了几天，眼看着还有两天就要过年了，魏安舟似乎还没消气，吴鹤宸这几天试图拨过去道歉的电卝话全部无一例外的被挂断。

腊八节这天S市下起了大雪，吴鹤宸站在窗前看着外边，放眼望去是白茫茫的一片天地，路上的行人寥寥无几，连马路上的车都依稀可见，鹅毛大雪似乎凝结了城市的喧嚣，吴鹤宸开着窗户只能感受到扑面而来的寒风和不同以往的静谧。

这个时候他本来应该在暖洋洋的屋子里，吃着阿姨做好的丰盛午餐，听魏安舟和老张聊天，顺便再趁吃饭的空档把魏安舟怼到面色冷凝，老张憋住不笑才对。

明明以为逃离了什么事情都要牢牢掌控的魏安舟，他会很开心，至少比以前过的更加自在快乐，但吴鹤宸此时只感受到了看不见底的孤独，他似乎这才想起魏安舟是怎么在漫长的岁月里陪他长大的。

吴鹤宸跑上楼套卝上外套围巾，抓起手卝机跑下楼叫了辆出租车。

一个小时的车程，吴鹤宸坐立不安，不知道该怎样面对魏安舟，还没吃午饭的他竟是紧张得有些胃绞痛，面色苍白的捂着腹部。

看见别墅在一片雪色里冒出清晰可辨的轮廓，吴鹤宸竟奇异的平静下来，他忘了拿伞，外面正飘着雪花，即使穿了件厚大衣还是冻的他直哆嗦，吴鹤宸几步跑到家门口按响了门铃。

隔了很久也没人应，吴鹤宸拨给魏安舟的电卝话也被挂断了，吴鹤宸缩在屋檐下躲雪，冻得嘴唇发白，脸颊燃起病态的绯红，委屈的眼泪珠子忍不住的往下掉，直恨自己当初为什么要赌气把家门钥匙寄回来。

魏安舟从公卝司回来就看到一个坐在地上缩成一团的小黑点，抱着膝盖，头深深埋着，屋檐遮不住的地方堆了一层雪在那人面前。

“在这儿坐着干什么？”魏安舟两三步跑上前把人拉起来站着，那双水汪汪雾蒙蒙的眼睛看得他忍不住心软，想到吴鹤宸前几天刻薄的话，他又逼自己硬着心肠冷冷问道。

吴鹤宸见他终于回来了，通红的眼睛扑簌簌的掉下泪来，说话时带着浓重的鼻音，冻僵的身卝子不由分说的要往魏安舟怀里钻“你不在家又不接电卝话，我只能在这儿等你。这都要过年了你总不能让我一个人在外面过吧？”

“家？你不是早就把钥匙寄回来了，这儿还能算你的家吗？”魏安舟把硬生生推开窝在怀里不肯撒手的人，拿出钥匙打开门，对一直在身后跟着的老张说了句“张叔，送客。”

吴鹤宸见魏安舟迈开腿就要往里走，赶紧跟在后面想溜进屋，被魏安舟毫不留情的推了出去，“张叔，还不进来做什么？”

一旁站着的老张看着哭声都忍不住泄卝出来的小少年无奈的叹了口气，小声劝到“小先生先回去吧，过两天先生消气了，肯定会接你回来过年的。”

说完在魏安舟冷冷的目光里关上了门。

“先生，小先生倔得很，肯定不会回去的，您可别把人冻坏了。”老张紧紧跟在走进厨房烧水的魏安舟旁边劝到。

“张叔，你什么时候这么多话了？”魏安舟埋头把两块姜片扔进水里，顺口说道。

“……”老张心里苦，这俩人没一个是能听进去话的，见魏安舟这儿说不通，老张偷偷摸卝摸的打开门果然看到吴鹤宸还可怜巴巴的站在屋檐下。

“小先生回去吧，我今卝晚好好劝劝先生。天这么冷，你再这么站下去身卝体怎么吃得消？”

“你告诉魏安舟，要么让我进去，要么冻死我好了。”吴鹤宸不为所动，发着抖的声音颤颤巍巍的说。

从厨房出来的魏安舟刚好听见了这句话，沉着脸压下冒出来的火，“他喜欢在外面站着就让他站，张叔，进来，关门。”

老张无可奈何的关上卝门，刚想开口再劝劝魏安舟，就看见他起身往楼上卧室走，啪嗒一声关门的声音彻底把老张未说出口的话堵死了。

又过了几分钟，老张轻手轻脚的打开大门，反正魏安舟上楼了，他悄悄放人进来应该也没事吧“外面冷，小先生进来吧。”

吴鹤宸确实冷得发卝抖，看了一眼楼上紧闭的房门，什么都不管了先进屋再说，进屋被暖洋洋的热气包裹，吴鹤宸这才觉得活了过来。

老张正要去厨房倒杯热水出来，却看到了案上用小碗盛着的正冒着热气的姜汤，心里还有什么是不明白的，赶紧端着碗出去递给吴鹤宸“小先生把姜汤喝了暖暖身卝子，要是真感冒了就不好了。”

吴鹤宸闻到生姜刺卝激的味道就反胃，却听到张叔继续说“这是先生熬的，小先生不喝的话先生肯定要生气的。”

吴鹤宸没有办法，只好端过来捏住鼻子一口灌下去，然后端起旁边的温开水漱口，等嘴里的辛辣味淡些，吴鹤宸踢踢踏踏的跑上二楼敲门“安舟，你开门让我进去吧，上次说那样的话是我不对。”

没有人应他，吴鹤宸从来没有被魏安舟这样冷待过，眼泪咕噜噜往外冒，委屈得直犯酸水，“你真的不理我吗，我都知道错了。”

“你不理我我就在外面跪着，你忍心的话就让我跪死好了。”吴鹤宸对着房门屈膝跪下，顺便把厚厚的毛绒拖鞋垫在膝盖底下，一句话说得要多可怜就多可怜。

里面坐着的魏安舟听前两句话时心软得恨不得打开门把他的小宝贝抱在怀里好好哄哄，却听到那人又不知死活的冒出一句赌气的话，心里那点柔情被扑灭，“喜欢跪就跪。”

说着拿着手卝机走到阳台压低声音给楼下的老张拨了个电卝话“他还跪着？”

“先生你又不是不知道小先生有多倔，你不理他的话，小先生就是腿跪废了也不会起来的。”老张睁眼说瞎话只当看不见吴鹤宸膝盖底下柔卝软的棉拖鞋。

“他爱跪就让他跪”魏安舟听见这话心里就是火，不想管外面那个脾气大身卝体娇的小混球又实在忍不住添了句“拿件厚衣服给他穿着。”

也不知道是谁教得他这样，动不动就下跪，平时罚他或是在床卝上时要他跪一下都要翻卝脸的时候没见有这么听话，魏安舟在房间里坐立不安，担心那人的腿跪疼了，又担心冬日沁凉的地板把人冻感冒了。

魏安舟在房间里来回踱步了五分钟，终于捏着手卝机往外走。

听见脚步声越来越近的吴鹤宸赶紧抽卝出膝盖下的棉拖鞋扔在一旁。

在楼下目睹了这一切的老张心叹，怪不得小先生把先生吃得死死的，这小先生年龄不大，心眼倒不小。

果然，魏安舟打开门看见吴鹤宸直直的跪在冰凉的瓷地砖上，一把把人捞起来站着，铁青着脸也不管立在一旁的小青年，头也不回的往楼下走。

“安舟，别生气了，以前是我错了。”吴鹤宸连忙跟上去从背后紧紧的抱住他。

魏安舟停下脚步，不变喜怒的声音传出来“死皮赖脸的回来做什么？不怕我逼着你卖卝身？”

说话的伤人的话果然都会报应在自己身上，吴鹤宸此时恨死了自己这张破嘴，把头埋在魏安舟衣服里，软着声音讨好的说“不是的，我知道你疼我，我想和你一起过年。”

“我是疼你，不过你就是个养不熟的白眼狼。”魏安舟掰卝开吴鹤宸圈住自己的手，“养你再久，别的人一句话都不用说就能把你的魂儿勾走。”

说完这话连魏安舟的意识到自己这话有多酸，一时觉得太过于跌份，推开吴鹤宸神色阴沉的下楼。

吴鹤宸不知道该怎样辩驳，听到魏安舟的话又自责又难受，像个尾巴似的跟在魏安舟后面，直到肚子清脆的咕咕声打破了客厅的死寂。

拿着车钥匙正准备去公卝司冷静冷静，晚上再回来跟吴鹤宸好好掰扯的魏安舟顿时皱起眉头，回想清楚这人来别墅的时间后，当即两巴掌甩在他身后“你是不是没吃午饭？”

厚衣服抵挡了大部分的疼痛，只是声音响亮得让人脸颊泛红，吴鹤宸往旁边侧了侧身卝子，圆溜溜的眼睛看了眼老张，羞得声音发卝抖“我过来的时候都中午了，你还不让我进门才会饿着。”

合着全是他的错了？魏安舟怒极反笑，抓着车钥匙往外走，呵斥住立马跟上来的吴鹤宸“滚回去把饭吃了。”

吴鹤宸心知自己有错，也不敢再不听话，眼巴巴看着魏安舟消失在视线里。

“给他弄点东西吃”魏安舟坐上车顺便给老张拨电卝话“顺便给他看看膝盖有事没。”

老·管家·司机·厨师·医生·张应了下来，他是不会告诉先生刚才小先生把拖鞋垫在膝盖底下跪坐了还不到十分钟的事实的。

吴鹤宸坐在餐桌前吃着临时厨师老张简单做的炒饭，“张叔，魏安舟会不会以后都不理我了？”

从吴鹤宸十六岁以后基本没被主动搭话的老张受宠若惊，坐在吴鹤宸旁边安慰他“不会的，先生就是一时生气，要是真不理你，早就让人把你扔出去了。”

吴鹤宸默默扒饭，闷声闷气的问“他有没有特别什么喜欢的东西啊？”

买点小东西讨好他一下吧，免得那人晚上回来还要跟他摆脸色，吴鹤宸这么想着，却发现这么多年，他对魏安舟的喜好一无所知，顿时有些丧气。

“先生最喜欢的就是小先生了！”张叔笑眯眯的出谋划策“不如你去公卝司陪陪先生？”

“他还生着我气呢”吴鹤宸吃完最后一口饭，把碗放在水槽里，“肯定不让我去。”

“我给李秘卝书打电卝话让他带你上去，先不告诉先生，等你去了，先生也不可能赶你回来啊。”不愧是跟在魏安舟身边十年的老人了，坑起自家先生来眼睛都不带眨的。

吴鹤宸想了一会，点了点头。

李秘卝书接到张叔的电卝话时，心情有些难以言喻。

身为魏安舟的多年心腹，他对这个小先生的感情有些复杂。

两三年卝前，有一回他和另几个高层临时在别墅开卝会，正好和放假回家的吴鹤宸撞上。

彼时魏安舟脸上带笑看着好久没回家的小人儿，给几个心腹介绍到“这是我……”

话还没说完就被一脸平静的吴鹤宸截住话头，云淡风轻的回了一句“把包卝养的情人介绍给下属，魏先生真是讲究。”

一句话说得在座所有人面色大变，胆战心惊的看着笑意陡然消失的魏安舟和自顾自上楼的吴鹤宸。

魏安舟倒是沉得住气，翻开下一页文件“小崽子年纪小脾气大，你们多担待些。”

算是在一众下属面前维护了不知礼数的小混卝蛋。

吩咐楼下前台直接把吴鹤宸带上楼，李秘卝书推开办公室的门，看着端坐在转椅上的魏安舟和坐在很远的沙发上不知是谁送过来的小明星。

“李路，你现在也越发不懂规矩了，什么人都往我这儿送。”魏安舟看了一眼沙发上十七八岁的小明星，沉声斥道。

“我马上带他出去。”李路陪着笑脸赶紧说“魏总，小先生过来了，已经在电梯里了。”

魏安舟愣了两秒，反应过来后咳了一声，“你先出去，把那人先留下。”

“不是说过来学习公卝司管理？还不过来？”魏安舟对小明星说道。

一直被冷落，枯坐了半小时的小明星受惊般站起来，怯生生的走到魏安舟旁边。

魏安舟不着痕迹的和小明星隔开一段距离，低声说“你要不是他的人，现在已经被扔出去了。”

小明星咬着嘴唇没有说话。

吴鹤宸推开办公室的门看到就是这一幕，魏安舟面上带着浅浅笑意不知在说什么，旁边的少年含羞带怯一汪水灵灵的眼睛正专注的看着魏安舟，两人挨得很近，仿佛是相恋多年的情卝侣。

吴鹤宸一下就火了，把顺路去商场买的讨好男人的领带扔到地上，冲上去扯着小明星的衣领就把人往旁边拖。

“宸宸！”魏安舟没想到吴鹤宸一上来就动手，拉住吴鹤宸的手呵斥。

他没用多少力气，被吴鹤宸轻而易举的挣开。发卝怒的小青年像被人抢了食物的狮子，气得头发都快炸起来了，挥着拳头就往小明星身上砸。

小明星愣了两秒，快速和吴鹤宸扭打在一起。

魏安舟沉着脸把吴鹤宸箍着腰抱起来，低头对脸上挨了几拳，衣服上也有鞋印子的小明星说“你先回去，过几天我再给你赔礼道歉。”

吴鹤宸一听魏安舟还要去找那人，顾不上翻身爬起来就跑的小明星，挥手一拳就砸在魏安舟脸上“魏总真是好本事，找个人就潜规则，你也不怕得病早死。”

魏安舟早就知道他嘴里说不出好话，却也没想到他会说出这么难听的话，看着这人嘴角也破了破了一块，把人扔到休息室的床卝上，拿出药箱替人处理脸上的伤，顺便给陈医生打了个电卝话，期间挨了吴鹤宸无数拳头。

“你也太过分了，前脚还浓情蜜卝意在我基卝地楼下装深情，后脚就包卝养小白脸，你就不怕精尽人亡。”吴鹤宸见魏安舟只是冷着脸一句反驳的话都不说，以为被自己说中了，说出口的越来越过分。

“那是我同父异母的弟卝弟的小男朋友，我还能跟他有点什么？他今天正好过来让我给他看看公卝司上的事。”魏安舟忍了忍，心里有气也不忍心让小孩再伤心，耐心的解释“我本来不想管他，正好你过来了，我想让你吃吃醋，你刚才也看到了，他离我至少半米远吧？”

一番话算是把自己那点见不得人小心思都说清楚了。

吴鹤宸眼眶红得吓人“你少把我挡箭牌，他是你弟卝弟的男朋友不是正好，兄弟俩共侍一人，不是你们有钱人的乐趣吗？你真恶哇呜呜呜...”

出门前换的厚羽绒服被掀起来，魏安舟不留余力的重掌落在牛仔裤上，发出响亮的嘭嘭嘭声，把吴鹤宸还没说完的话打回腹中。

“嘴里不干不净总说伤人的话的毛病改不了是吧？”魏安舟手伸到前面去解卝开吴鹤宸的裤扣，把吴鹤宸企图护着的两层裤子一齐扯下来扔在地上，又去外面书桌取了钢尺过来。

回到休息室吴鹤宸已经缩到了床头，拿被子遮住光溜溜的下卝身，抹着眼泪跟受了欺负的小可怜似的，看着魏安舟手里的尺子，眼里露卝出惧意，眼泪更是咕噜噜往外冒。

“喜欢哭今天就哭个够。”魏安舟把还挣扎不休的人拉过来摁在床沿，把长毛衣拉到腰间，露卝出白生生的两团肉。

“明明就是你的错，凭什么打我？”吴鹤宸腰被按的动弹不得，还在做最后的挣扎。

魏安舟把钢尺抵在左边臀卝肉上，冰凉的触感让吴鹤宸打了个寒颤，“我是不是跟你解释过那是我弟卝弟的小男朋友了？今天怎么回事是不是给你解释清楚了？”

“你故意让我吃醋也是错！”吴鹤宸扭过头怒视魏安舟。

魏安舟点头承认“我是故意让你吃醋是错，你生气骂我就好，上来就按着别人打，你是不是忘了上回陈医生说什么了？嘴上敷衍保护手比谁都厉害，打架的时候没见你有多爱惜自己的手！还有，你这嘴说不出一句好话的毛病是不是改不了？小时候没把你教好是吧？”

说着扬起尺子裹卝着风四五下就落在臀卝肉上，吴鹤宸轻而易举的被打出哭腔“你不讲道理呜呜呜...”

“我是不是好好跟你解释了？”魏安舟见他只是哭不肯说话，一尺子叠在刚才抽卝出的红痕上“回话！”

吴鹤宸抓着床单呜咽了几声“是...好疼呜...”

“那你还乱说话？小时候因为这个挨打挨得少了是吧？”魏安舟压住他乱动的腰，贴着白卝皙臀卝肉上的那道红痕靠下的地方，又狠狠落了几下尺子，他气的狠，下手自然不轻，几下抽得这人两只手就要往后挡。

“不打了...我知道错了...以后不乱说话了...呜呜呜”被轻轻一尺子把手抽回原位放好的吴鹤宸湿卝漉卝漉的眼泪在床单上留下一道深深的痕迹。

“喜欢乱说话，今天就打到嘴巴里说不出一句话好不好？”魏安舟的尺子在臀卝肉上留下一道道绯红的愣子，落下的话亦是残酷无情。

吴鹤宸听到这话就慌了，两只手伸到后面抱住魏安舟拿尺子的手，抬起头泪珠子不要钱似的往下洒，颤卝抖的话让人听了忍不住心疼“真的错了...我不敢了...以后改...我保证改...”

可惜此时的魏安舟不为所动，抽卝出自己的手用另一只手按住吴鹤宸的两只手，不遗余力的往每边臀卝肉连着抽卝了十几下，两片肉卝团呈现均匀的绯红，薄薄的肿起一层才停下来让疼得嘴里哭着喊着认错的人缓一缓。

还没等到缓和这一波疼痛，魏安舟又扬起尺子开始了下一轮锤楚，肿了的臀卝肉挨上一下都不好受，何况魏安舟又丝毫不手软，直把两块不大的肉卝团抽得再见不到一丝白卝皙，臀面严重处亮晶晶的不再光滑才停下来。

“呜呜我错了...真的知错了...安舟...我不乱说话了...”痛到话都说不清楚的吴鹤宸疯了一样往旁边移动，企图让仿佛在火上反复煎烤的两团肉移出挨锤的范围。

魏安舟停下来看着他恨不得移出二里地的臀卝瓣，听不出语气吩咐了一句“移回来。”

蒙上一层水雾的眼睛可怜兮兮的盯着魏安舟，发现他眼里毋庸置疑的坚定后，哽咽着把腰移回原来的位置摆好。

“塌下去。”钢尺点了点吴鹤宸的腰。

话音刚落两人都听到了办公室的门被推开的声音，魏安舟把尺子扔在一旁，拉下吴鹤宸叠在腰间的长毛衣遮住他被抽得绯红的两团肿肉。

陈医生走进休息就看见小先生趴在床边抽抽搭搭的哭，又看见一脸严肃的魏安舟和放在一旁的钢尺，好歹是跟了魏安舟几年的人，哪里不知道现下是什么光景。

“起来坐着。”魏安舟吩咐。

陈医生看吴鹤宸哭的可怜实在不忍心的劝了一句“小先生趴着也行，把手递给我就行了。”

“吴鹤宸，听到我说的话了吗？”魏安舟看了一眼把头埋在被单里不肯起来的吴鹤宸。

很少被叫全名的吴鹤宸身卝体轻轻卝颤了一下，撑起来转过身卝子坐下，刚挨过打的臀卝肉即使被再柔卝软的床铺挤卝压也减少不了分毫汹涌而来的痛意，吴鹤宸喉卝咙里泄卝出几声哭音。

“收声。”魏安舟拿纸给他擦了擦眼泪，然后对陈医生说“他今天跟人打架了，你帮他看看手腕有没有受伤。”

陈医生看过吴鹤宸的手腕后，脸色有些复杂。

“陈叔...”吴鹤宸见陈医生脸色不好，心下没底。

“坐好。”魏安舟安抚似的揉了揉他的头发，转头对陈医生说“我们出去说。”

这几分钟对于吴鹤宸来说简直是身卝体和心理的双重压力，等到看到魏安舟面色阴沉的走进来他更是吓得脸色发白一句话也不敢说。

“手卝机拿出来我看看你世界赛期间的Rank记录。”魏安舟把他拉起来站在旁边。

吴鹤宸一听这话脸色都变了，站在原地不肯动，被魏安舟撩卝起毛衣揽着腰狠狠抽卝了几下“去拿！”

世界赛期间为了保持状态所有人的训练量都不少，他又是第一次进世界赛，除了吃饭睡觉的时间几乎都用来训练了，以至于世界赛结束后右手几天使不上力，在基卝地休息了好久才恢复。

吴鹤宸不想拿，但又实在坳不过他，一步一回头从羽绒服里掏出手卝机，哭着打开软件递给魏安舟“世界赛大家都是这样的呜...”

剩下的话在魏安舟阴鸷的眼神里消了音。

“今天手痛吗？”魏安舟翻看结束后把手卝机扔在床卝上。

吴鹤宸赶紧回答“不痛...今天不痛...”

魏安舟点了点头，抽卝出腰间的皮卝带“既然不痛，那就去床卝上撑着。”

吴鹤宸大惊失色，跌跌撞撞的钻进魏安舟怀里环住他拿着皮卝带的手“不用这个...不用皮卝带呜呜...我改...安舟呜呜呜...”

就着这个姿卝势，魏安舟按住吴鹤宸的腰，拉起他的毛衣举起皮卝带毫不留情的抽卝了几下，红彤彤的臀卝肉上瞬间浮起几条两指宽的深红肿痕。

“安舟...呜呜呜...我疼...我疼...不打了...”吴鹤宸侧着身卝子往旁边躲，又疼又怕哭的太急呛得咳出声来。

魏安舟把皮卝带扔到一旁，把人捞到床边趴在自己腿上，看了眼臀卝肉上明显突出来的几道痕迹，实在舍不得再用皮卝带抽他，把怀里哭的不能自己的人按牢实，扬起钢板一样的巴掌抽在肿得透亮的臀卝肉上。

巴掌没什么规律，见肉就打，每一下都把怀里的人抽得扬起身卝子痛哭又被下一巴掌抽回去趴好。

吴鹤宸扭着腰左躲右闪，哭的上气不接下气，嘴里含糊不清的的说着话“安舟...我以后听你的话...训练时间不超过三个小时呜...你可以看我的Rank记录...除了世界赛期间我都只训练了三个小时呜呜...安舟...我没有不听你的话...”

“你该庆幸其他时间听话了，不然估计等你收假回基卝地训练都还坐不下椅子。”魏安舟的巴掌又一次落在高高肿起的臀卝肉上。

吴鹤宸再怎么躲也躲不过巴掌掠过的范围，两只手被只要伸到后面就回换皮卝带抽的警告吓得抓着床单不敢乱动，只剩下孤立无援的腰卝肢徒劳的扭卝动着试图躲过吃肉的巴掌。

“安舟...安舟...老公...我听话了...不打了...”吴鹤宸痛得头脑发昏，连以前只在床卝上欺负得狠了才会逼着叫几声的称呼都喊出来了。

魏安舟听到这两个字也愣了一下，最后一巴掌落在深红透紫的臀峰“再叫一声。”

“呜呜...老公...别打了...”吴鹤宸哭的太厉害，声音都有些哑了。

魏安舟把他抱起来站在两卝腿之间，声音有些颤卝抖的问道“不喜欢那个什么段正则了？”

“喜欢你...我喜欢你...”吴鹤宸哭哭啼啼的挤进他的怀里，想要寻求安慰嘟起嘴巴索吻。

魏安舟抬头给了他一个湿哒哒的深卝吻，给人套卝上裤子的过程又把刚平静下来的人惹出眼泪“乖，我们回家。”

魏安舟说着就蹲下要吴鹤宸爬上他的背。

“我们一起走出去。”吴鹤宸摇了摇头红着眼眶去牵魏安舟的手。

魏安舟看着他湿卝漉卝漉的眼睛，心都快化了，反握住他纤细修卝长的手，两人一起在周围的人目光里走了出去。

夜深了，吴鹤宸被按住哭哭啼啼的上了药，此时正抱着寄回家的小金牌，窝在魏安舟怀里说着话。

怀里是失而复得的梦想，身边是几经辗转才寻得的爱人，他的过去是一潭深深的湖水，而未来的时光会是和爱人相守的岁月。

月亮悬挂在天边，屋子里有浅浅的月光。

“我爱你。”魏安舟在吴鹤宸耳边轻轻说道。

“我也是。”睡得迷迷糊糊的吴鹤宸扬起头亲了亲他的下巴，回应道。

海上月是天上月，眼前人是心上人。

END

————————————————————


End file.
